Zatch Bell en la Red
by BrunoProg64
Summary: ¿Que pasaría si Kiyo y Zatch descubrieran todo sobre ellos en una inocente navegación por Internet? ¡Será un trago amargo para ellos! Por favor dejen reviews
1. Introducción y Google

**Zatch Bell en la Red**

**Disclaimer (Renuncia):** La serie Zatch Bell no me pertenece. Le pertenece a Makoto Raiku, Toei Animation y Shougakukan. No creo que sería correcto que un no-Japonés poseyera la serie de Anime.

Todas las marcas registradas que aparecen aquí son propiedad de sus respectivos propietarios y dueños de Copyright.

No quiero parecer paranoico en este fic. La privacidad, la podemos cuidar de muchas maneras, sin embargo… aquí me permitiré esta exageración para darle algo de gracia al fic. Dejen Reviews.

**Introducción**

La era de la privacidad terminó hace mucho… al menos para algunos. Ahora toda la información de nosotros circula por la red y grandes compañías las poseen. Nos ven… saben lo que hacemos… hasta puede decirse que nos controlan.

Zatch Bell, venido del mundo mamado no conocía esa lucha sin cuartel que existe por la información de la gente, igual podemos decir de Kiyomaro (Kiyo, en la versión traducida), que a pesar de tener un alto coeficiente Intelectual, no sabía de la poca privacidad que hay hoy en día.

Pero hay algo de lo que todos estamos autorizados a saber… el Anime. Y estos dos, mamodo y humano se darían un gran sorpresa.

**Capítulo I**

**(Google)**

- ¡Hey Kiyo! – decía el pequeño mamodo - ¿Qué es ese icono de una "E" azul? – señalando el monitor de una PC.

- Mmm… - pensó Kiyo – Será el icono de Internet Explorer, supongo.

Kiyo sabía algo sobre seguridad informática… sabía que podía haber un desastre en ese Internet Explorer, que Zatch podía usar a su favor… pero no dijo nada. Pensó que el pobre Zatch era muy niño para entender la eterna lucha de Mozilla Firefox e Internet Explorer. Suficiente tenía ya con la batalla por el Rey Mamodo.

Justo antes de terminar de pensar lo anterior, Kiyo oyó el click del mouse. Zatch había abierto el navegador.

- Kiyo… ¿Qué es eso? – señalando al monitor de la PC.

Aquello que se veía era el Portal de un motor de búsqueda.

- Verás Zatch… eso es un buscador.

- ¿Un buscador? – le dijo Zatch mirándolo con sus grandes ojos - ¿Puedo buscar comida con eso?

Kiyo río de la extraña ocurrencia de su amigo.

- No tonto… - Kiyo cambió su tono de voz a uno mas metódico – Un buscador permite buscar información en la Internet. La Internet son un gran grupo de ordenadores – puso la mano sobre el monitor – como este, que se conectan vía teléfono y logran un gran caudal de información.

- Mmm… haber si lo entiendo… - pensó Zatch – La Internet son computadores conectados por cables ¿verdad?

- Así es Zatch.

- Entonces… un buscador… permite buscar datos en esos computadores.

- ¡Eso es! – exclamó Kiyo – Aprendes rápido Zatch… estoy orgulloso de ti.

Dijo eso y Zatch lo miró con ojos llorosos.

- ¿Qué pasa¿Dije algo malo?

- Kiyo… la verdad… es que no te presté atención… estaba leyendo esta ayuda del propio navegador… es más didáctica que tú.

Kiyo se mordió el labio de rabia. Aquello era un insulto a su inteligencia.

- Bien… prueba buscar algo…

Zatch movio accidentalmente el mouse y eligió la opción Imágenes. Sin embargo Kiyo no se dio cuenta.

- Zatch… ¿Qué te parece si buscas tu nombre? – dijo riéndose Kiyo… sabía perfectamente que no encontraría nada. O al menos eso creía.

- Muy bien… lo escribiré en este teclado: "Zatch Bell" – dijo mientras tipeaba - ¿Y ahora que hago?

- Aprieta esa tecla que dice Enter.

Asi lo hizo Zatch y cuando el navegador cargó los resultados un grito salío de las gargantas de ambos, mamodo y humano.

- ¡¿Qué rayos es esto?! – gritaron los dos al unísono.

"Esto" eran las imágenes que se veían en la pantalla. Eran ellos: Zatch Bell y Kiyo Takamine… no había duda alguna. Pero la pregunta era… ¿Cómo pudieron haber salido en ese buscador? Y lo peor de todo es que entre los resultados estaban sus amigos, enemigos e incluso tomas de sus batallas. Esto último exasperó a Zatch.

- ¡¿Cómo pueden tener esas fotos?! No imaginé que la Internet fuera tan detallada.

Lo peor estaba por llegar. Al dar la siguiente página de resultados vieron la portada de un manga. Impaciente Kiyo le dio un click y al entrar a la página de VIZ Media, se dio cuenta de una cosa terrible: Toda su historia estaba a la venta… absolutamente toda.

Lo que más le sorprendió a Kiyo fue leer la Sinopsis de los tomos que se mostraban en la página de VIZ Media ( los comentarios sobre su persona eran realmente ofensivos (Al menos para el).

- ¡No es posible! – gritó de rabia - ¿Porqué dice que tengo el ego inflado¡Eso no es justo!

- ¡Extraño chico! – se quejó de igual manera Zatch Bell, al leer la Sinopsis - ¡Acaso tengo cara de ser extraño¡Y ese dibujo mío… no me gusta para nada! – Zatch se refería a la portada del Manga.

Kiyo se estremeció. Con toda la información que habría en el manga que se ofertaba en esa página esta perdido. Sus adversarios podrían saber lo que haría, como y cuando lo haría. Era desesperante. Kiyo trató de buscar otros nombres de mamodos, pero no encontró nada dentro de la página de VIZ Media. Eso lo asustó más.

- Zatch… están conspirando en nuestra contra… - dijo el chico con cierto miedo - ¿No lo crees?

- Creo que sí Kiyo… me parece que sí.


	2. Wikipedia

**Zatch Bell en la Red**

**Disclaimer (Renuncia):** La serie Zatch Bell no me pertenece. Le pertenece a Makoto Raiku, Toei Animation y Shougakukan. No creo que sería correcto que un no-Japonés poseyera la serie de Anime.

Todas las marcas registradas que aparecen aquí son propiedad de sus respectivos propietarios y dueños de Copyright.

No quiero parecer paranoico en este fic. La privacidad, la podemos cuidar de muchas maneras, sin embargo… aquí me permitiré esta exageración para darle algo de gracia al fic. Dejen Reviews.

**Capítulo II**

**(Wikipedia)**

Después de respirar profundamente… Kiyo Takamine tuvo el valor de dar cick en el enlace de "En la Web" de Google. Y el primer enlace de resultados le llamó la atención. Aquel enlace decía:

**_Zatch Bell! – Wikipedia, la enciclopedia libre._**

- ¿Qué será esto? – pensó el y le dio un click.

Por un momento Kiyo vió una pantalla gris. Pero luego lo que vió lo asustó. Aquello era el Artículo de la Wikipedia (http://es. sobre Zatch Bell.

- ¡¿Qué es esto?! – se preguntó

Al leer los datos que se daban, como por ejemplo, que era un manga y un anime, Kiyo se exasperó aún más.

Pero aunque no lo notara… en realidad era Zatch quien estaba sorprendido al ver como había información sobre un creador y una editorial que publicaban el Manga. Probablemente a Kiyo no le costó entender el concepto de Manga, ya lo sabía.

Al ver el índice… Zatch tuvo curiosidad por la sección Historia, y le hizo un click. Aquel click sería su pasaporte al desastre.

Al leer los datos sobre su origen, su conexión con el mundo mamodo y lo peor de todo… un spoiler en el cual se decía que perdería la batalla final para ser el rey mamodo, el pobre Zatch rompió a llorar.

(**Nota del Autor:** Creo que el Spoiler ya se borró de la Wikipedia, pero mantengámoslo así como un recurso dramático)

- ¿Qué sucede Zatch?

- ¡Ay¡Ay! – gritaba el pobre Zatch - ¡Kiyo¡Aquí dice que no podré ser rey nunca!

Kiyo se acercó a la pantalla y al leer las secciones Historia y Argumento, se dio cuenta de que estaba en lo correcto. Zatch no llegaría a ser rey.

- ¿Y entonces porqué luchamos? – gritó Kiyo - ¿Para qué¡Si todo nuestro esfuerzo va a ser por nada¿Porqué lo hacemos? – y golpeó la mesa.

Al golpear la mesa, movió el mouse y se fue a la sección de personajes. Específicamente a la parte de Volcan 300. Zatch leyó con atención lo que se decía sobre su mejor amigo. La verdad era dura… pero se enteró de que era una farsa y una caja que no tenía vida alguna, diseñada por un Kiyo que quería paz y tranquilidad para sí.

- ¡Kiyo! – gritó Zatch - ¡Me haz engañado¡Mi amigo no es real!

- Verás Zatch… yo…

- ¡Pagarás por engañarme! – dijo el mamodo mientras hacía el ademán de pegarle.

Kiyo esquivó el golpe, pero de cualquier modo, el mouse volvió a moverse y se posisionó sobre la sección Conjuros de los Mamodos y esta se abrió.

Ni Zatch ni Kiyo pudieron gritar presa de la sorpresa que sentían. Tener en frente suyo todos sus conjuros, listados por orden y daños, al igual que el de sus adversarios era algo que realmente los mataría del susto.

- No puede ser… todo lo que saben por ahí.

Kiyo regresó al artículo principal y siguió revisando información. Cada vez se sorprendía de lo mucho que se sabía de el. No salía de su asombro… ni su madre, siendo quien era, sabía tanto de el como leía en esas páginas. Se sorprendió cuando leyó las adaptaciones que había sufrido la serie de anime en sus versiones Americanas. Le molestó saber que habían cambiado varios detallles, incluido su nombre.

- ¡No quiero saber más¡Acaso hay algo peor que esto!

Dio varias veces click en el botón Atrás para salir de aquel suplicio. Demasiado conocimiento le haría mal.


	3. YouTube

**Zatch Bell en la Red**

**Disclaimer (Renuncia):** La serie Zatch Bell no me pertenece. Le pertenece a Makoto Raiku, Toei Animation y Shougakukan. No creo que sería correcto que un no-Japonés poseyera la serie de Anime.

Todas las marcas registradas que aparecen aquí son propiedad de sus respectivos propietarios y dueños de Copyright.

No quiero parecer paranoico en este fic. La privacidad, la podemos cuidar de muchas maneras, sin embargo… aquí me permitiré esta exageración para darle algo de gracia al fic.

¡Gracias por sus comentarios y apoyo! Eso es un impulso para seguir escribiendo.

Con respecto al Spoiler... desconosco si es real o no, pero apareció por unos días en el Artículo de Zatch Bell de la Wikipedia.

**Capítulo III**

**(YouTube)**

Para Kiyo, el suplicio no acabaría aún… por más que trata de evadir la cruda realidad, le daba un pánico interior saber que todos los detalles de su vida eran publicados tal cual, en la red. Quizá esto lo haría ser más desconfiado de ahí en adelante.

- ¡Kiyo! – llamó Zatch

- ¿Sucede algo malo? – preguntó el muchacho

- ¿Qué es eso que dice "YouTube"?

Kiyo se heló al oir lo de YouTube (Tu televisor, en inglés). No estaba muy enterado, pero por el nombre había empezado a descubrir algo. Al acercarse al monitor vió que efectivamente era una página dedicada a la transmisión de videos on-line.

- Bien Zatch… veremos que hay de nuevo por aquí.

Kiyo y Zatch pasaron 30 minutos buscando videos sobre cosas que les interesaban (Excepto mamodos, porque no querían volver a asustarse), pero esa aúrea de felicidad duraría poco.

Al querer buscar sobre el horóscopo Zodiacal, Zatch presionó la "Z" y el Autocompletar le mostró "Zatch Bell". Zatch no lo noto y dió Enter. Ahí empesaría su suplicio una vez más.

- ¿Qué es esto? – se preguntó Zatch al ver su rostro en varias páginas de resultados – Oye Kiyo… mira esto… - y le dio click al primer video que encontró.

Está de mas decir que el primer video que abrió fue el de la 1º Opening de esta serie. A Zatch no lo hizo ninguna gracia que sus batallas y demás ridiculeces se vean reflejadas con un pegajoso fondo musical. Lo peor era que las Lyrics escritas en Kana (Alfabeto Japonés) no le hicieron gracia.

- ¡No puede ser! – se quejó Zatch - ¿Porqué salgo así?

- ¡Ahh! – gritó Kiyo al verse el también en pantalla - ¿Acaso nos espían? Y la letra no me hace gracia…

Kiyo le arrebató el mouse a Zatch y dio Atrás. Apareció de nuevo la lista de videos.

- ¡Vamos al fondo de todo esto!

Acto seguido buscó otro video y lo eligió. No se dio cuenta de lo que estaba marcando, sin embargo pronto lo sabría.

- ¡Ahhh! – gritó el pobre Kiyo al ver el video - ¡Una batalla nuestra¡No puede ser… se ven mis errores!

Kiyo comprendía el terrible peligro de que sus batallas esten colgadas en YouTube. Cualquier competidor suyo podía hacerse de ellas y analizarlas. Sin embargo estaba tan cegado por la sorpresa que no se dio cuenta de que si estaba lo suyo… estaría lo de otros. Quizá no leyó bien el Artículo de la Wikipedia, en el cual se afirma que la serie se llama así por ser Zatch el personaje principal.

- ¡No puede ser! – se quejó Zatch - ¿Qué es peor?

La segunda página de resultados pareció contestarle… eran videos donde Zatch aparecía haciendo cosas que podrían ser interpretadas como desequilibrios mentales. Y lo peor… estaba la escena de la ventana, cuando recién conoció a Kiyo.

- ¡Esto va más alla de mis fuerzas! – dijo Zatch enterrando la cabeza - ¡Este mundo es peor que el mismo infierno¡Toda mi dignidad… perdida!

Quizá no sabía que hay un ojo que todo lo ve. Y ese ojo que todo lo ve, serían los Fansubbers, en este caso. Sin embargo… todavía el plato fuerte estaba por llegar.

- Oye Zatch… ¿Sabes que es AMV? – preguntó un Kiyo confundido – No tengo idea.

- Ni yo tampoco – le respondió rápidamente el mamodo - ¡¿Acaso crees que voy a saber todo lo que ponen ahí?!

(**Nota del Autor:** Creo que todos saben lo que es un AMV. Para los que no, un AMV es un video en el cual se mesclan escenas de una serie, con una banda sonora determinada. A veces la mescla es aleatoria, pero a veces tiene un propósito, como elogiar o hundir a un personaje).

- ¿Cómo es posible? – dijo un Kiyo sin fuerzas ya - ¡Estas escenas son vergonzosas¡Y pensar que ocurrieron!

Fue entonces cuando un rayo de esperanza brilló en su mente. Si sabían lo de el… quizá entonces…

- Kiyo… ¿Qué tipeas tan rápido?

- ¿Cómo pude ser tan tonto? – dijo entre dientes Kiyo – Si ellos saben lo de nosotros… ¡Nosotros sabremos lo que ellos esconden!

Kiyo buscó las batallas de otros mamodos y las encontró. Este descubrimiento hizo que Kiyo perdiera todo sentido y cordura. Cogió a Zatch y lo obligó a ver las batallas y memorizar todos los movimientos. Para alguien que presumía de un alto CI (Coeficiente Intelectual) eso era algo fuera de toda lógica.

Después de unas 2 horas, finalmente el suplicio acabó al ya no poder encontrar más videos (Que no sean repetidos). Kiyomaro miró a Zatch y trató de abrir la boca. Dio un fuerte suspiro y finalmente habló:

- Zatch… creo que deberías usar ropa interior.


	4. Proyecto Seti

**Zatch Bell en la Red**

**Disclaimer (Renuncia):** La serie Zatch Bell no me pertenece. Le pertenece a Makoto Raiku, Toei Animation y Shougakukan. No creo que sería correcto que un no-Japonés poseyera la serie de Anime.

Todas las marcas registradas que aparecen aquí son propiedad de sus respectivos propietarios y dueños de Copyright.

No quiero parecer paranoico en este fic. La privacidad, la podemos cuidar de muchas maneras, sin embargo… aquí me permitiré esta exageración para darle algo de gracia al fic. Dejen Reviews.

**Capítulo IV**

**(Proyecto SETI)**

(**Nota del Autor:** El Proyecto SETI (Search for Extraterrestial Intelligence), tiene como objetivo usar la potencia de varias PC desperdigadas por la Internet para analizar información obtenida del Radiotelescopio de Arecibo, en la búsqueda de Vida Extraterrestre. Estos Proyectos se sirven del Software BOINC, publicado por la Universidad de Berkeley (Estados Unidos) y que sirve para que cada computadora procese cierta cantidad de información obtenida de un servidor. Para poder ser parte del Proyecto SETI, se ha de instalar BOINC y configurarlo con las opciones dadas en la página de este Proyecto. Para más informacion… consulten a la Wikipedia.)

Después de ver YouTube, Kiyo y Zatch fueron a almorzar. En ese lapso, Zatch encendió el televisor, pero tuvo tan mala suerte que al cambiar de canal, cambió al canal de las noticias.

- En otras noticias – decía la reportera – En la Universidad de Berkeley, están celebrando las posibles señales que indiquen que el Proyecto SETI de Búsqueda de Inteligencia Extraterrestre esté dando sus primeros frutos.

- ¿Búsqueda de Inteligencia Extraterrestre? – pensó Kiyomaro mientras comía una bola de arroz – Podría ser que…

Entonces una terrible idea cruzó su cabeza. ¿El mundo mamodo podría ser detectado mediante el Proyecto SETI?

- Zatch… ¿Crees que esas señales tienen que ver con el mundo mamodo?

- No lo sé Kiyo – le contestó Zatch – Pero si en nuestro mundo usamos conjuros a voluntad… quizá sean los ataques eléctricos como los míos los que sean detectados.

Al oir la última frase de Zatch, Kiyomaro se levantó de la mesa y subió a su cuarto nuevamente. Tenía pánico de que otros detectaran que el mundo mamodo existía.

- Kiyo… estás muy apurado ¿Qué sucede? – dijo Zatch, mientras comía un gran pez.

- ¡Tonto! – le gritó Kiyo - ¡Si descubren el mundo mamodo… ¿Qué pasará?!

- Pero no saben donde está… - replicó Zatch

- ¡Recuerda que si tienen pruebas de que existe, lo buscarán¡Esa gente tiene mucho dinero!

Kiyomaro estaba tan asustado que descargó el software BOINC de la página de la Universidad de Berkeley y lo ejecutó. Pudo ver que muchos datos estaban siendo procesados. A la sazón se espantó al ver que había muchos computadores procesando esta información… al igual que habían multitud de Proyectos, que se dedicaban a buscar información sobre enfermedades y cuestiones matemáticas.

Aquello era demasiado, aún para Kiyomaro. Pensó que todos estaban en su contra.

- No quiero seguir así… - murmuró Kiyomaro – Quiero ser un muchacho normal, con amigos normales.

En ese momento se cegó y pensó terminar con todo… es decir, brincar de la ventana de su cuarto a la calle y terminar su vida. Sin embargo de repente desde el Televisor que había quedado encendido se oyó a la reportera que decía:

- Las noticias no son buenas en la Universidad de Berkeley… el Proyecto SETI ha encontrado 1 laptop robada, que felizmente ejecutaban el Software y que pudieron ser rastreadas. No se encontró vida Extraterrestre… pero seguirán intentando.

(**Nota del Autor:** Lo descrito en la "noticia" es real. Un voluntario de SETI llamado James Melin se guió con las direcciones IP que se almacenan en el servidor principal, para recuperar la laptop de su esposa, que fue robada el 1 de Enero del 2007).

- Uffff – suspiró Kiyomaro – Menos mal…

- Oye Kiyo… - dijo Zatch - ¿No encontraron nada?

- Así es… - respondió un Kiyo aliviado – Pero tengamos cuidado… no sabemos si la próxima lo lograrán.

Acto seguido Kiyomaro borró el BOINC de su PC. El pobre no había leido las instrucciones. No solo podía usarse para ayudar al Proyecto SETI, si no también para el intento de descubrir cura contra el VIH. Así, Kiyomaro Takamine, le había dado la espalda a la ciencia.

- No sé porque la gente pierde su tiempo en semejantes tonterías – se quejó Kiyo - ¿Acaso ya no hay suficientes problemas en el mundo?

- Kiyo… tengo una idea – dijo Zatch

- ¿Qué se te ocurre Zatch?

- ¿Y si usamos esos métodos para calcular la ubicación o posibles conjuros de nuestros adversarios?

- Déjame pensarlo… - Kiyomaro suspiró por un momento - ¡Definitivamente no!

- ¿Y eso porqué?

- No quiero que tengan carta abierta para encontrar el mundo mamodo. ¡Además las batallas son tan inesperadas que de nada nos serviría!

Parecía que la emoción lo había afectado. En la Página del Proyecto BOINC, que todavía no había cerrado Kiyo había un apartado que decía: "Compute with BOINC" (Compute con BOINC), por lo que la idea de Zatch era correcta. Otra vez Kiyomaro le dio la espalda… a la computación distribuida.


	5. Hotmail

**Zatch Bell en la Red**

**Disclaimer (Renuncia):** La serie Zatch Bell no me pertenece. Le pertenece a Makoto Raiku, Toei Animation y Shougakukan. No creo que sería correcto que un no-Japonés poseyera la serie de Anime.

Todas las marcas registradas que aparecen aquí son propiedad de sus respectivos propietarios y dueños de Copyright.

No quiero parecer paranoico en este fic. La privacidad, la podemos cuidar de muchas maneras, sin embargo… aquí me permitiré esta exageración para darle algo de gracia al fic. Dejen Reviews.

**Capítulo V**

**(Hotmail)**

Después de tantas desgracias, Kiyomaro decidió que la Internet podría usarse para cosas menos dolorosas. Y es que Zatch intentó grabar a Kiyomaro diciendo "Zaker", para atacarlo, repitiendo la grabación. Solo mencionaremos que esto fue debido al resentimiento por desechar su idea del cómputo usando BOINC y por la decepción sobre Volcan 300.

Kiyomaro no parecía muy provisto del C.I (Coeficiente Intelectual) con el que solía estar. Y es que el refrán de "Manzana podrida contagia a sus compañeros" se cumple en la vida real. Kiyomaro logró ser superdotado por el aislamiento que hacía antes de conocer a Zatch. Al aparecer Zatch, se relacionó con su extraña lógica y eso tendría efecto tarde o temprano.

Decíamos que Kiyomaro no parecía provisto de C.I por elegir hacer pasar tiempo a Zatch en el E-Mail. Era un mundo, de comunicaciones, pero también de Correos Cadenas, Spam y demás cosas poco agradables.

- Mira Zatch… te he creado un e-mail en ¿Un E-Mail, Kiyo¿Y eso que es?

- Un E-Mail – contestó Kiyomaro – es un medio por el cual se pueden enviar y recibir mensajes a otra persona que tenga también un e-mail. Es el futuro de las Telecomunicaciones.

- Eso suena interesante Kiyo… ¿Cuál es mi e-mail?

- Verás… tu mail es del Autor: El correo, por supuesto que no existe. El 12 al final es simplemente la multiplicación de la edad de Zatch (6 años) por 2, es decir una representación simbólica del propio Zatch y Kiyomaro).

- ¡Genial!

Acto seguido abrió el navegador de Internet, pero ya no supo a donde dirigirse. Y es que Kiyomaro se había olvidado de un detalle importante. ¡La dirección URL del servidor de correo! ( Oye Kiyo… no veo mi mail por ningún lado.

- Serás tonto Zatch… tienes que entrar a la página del proveedor: así lo hizo Zatch. Ya dentro de esa web, no le fue difícil ingresar su correo electrónico, pero ahí surgió otro problema: La contraseña.

- Kiyo… ¿Qué pongo en la contraseña?

- Mmm… es un campo en el cual hay una palabra que solo tú debes recordar. ¡No debes decírsela a nadie!

Si fuera un caso real, no daría detalles de la contraseña, pero por ya estar la privacidad de Zatch y Kiyomaro muy dañada, la diremos. La contraseña para el e-mail de Zatch era "ZakerZatch" (Sin las comillas).

Así la tipeó el eléctrico mamodo y así pudo ingresar a su bandeja de entrada. Le sorprendió ver un mensaje… que abrió con avidez, pero que resultó ser el típico "Bienvenido a MSN Hotmail".

A los 4 días, después de decirles a todos los mamados conocidos su dirección de e-mail, aparecieron los primeros estragos. El más representativo quizá sería un correo cadena que le mandaron y que decía:

_ESTO NO ES UNA BROMA… ESTO ES REAL._

_ME LLAMO KYOKO Y HE NACIDO EN OKINAWA, JAPÓN. MORÍ ATROPELLADA POR UN MALDITO BEBEDOR DE SAKE Y PARA SALVAR MI VIDA, REALIZÉ UN PACTO CON UN MAMODO MUY PODEROSO._

_TODOS LOS DÍAS A LAS 10:20 PM APAREZCO ANTE UN ESPEJO Y ME LLEVO EL ALMA Y EL MAMODO DEL HUMANO QUE ME VÉ. SI QUIERES EVITARLO… ¡REENVIA ESTE MAIL A 20 PERSONAS!_

_¡NO ES BROMA… HABLO EN SERIO!_

Decir que Zatch Bell creyó a cabalidad todo el contenido, a pesar de una gran contradicción. Si esta tal Kyoto hubiera muerto… ¡no escribiría ese mail!

Y sucedió que Zatch no pudo encontrar 20 destinatarios, así que simplemente reenvió el mail 20 veces a Kiyomaro. Por otra parte rompió todos los espejos de la casa donde vivía e inclusive todo elemento capaz de reflejar la imagen (Como ventanas), a las 9:50 pm.

Decir que Kiyomaro había salido por razones puramente intelectuales y que al regresar, a las 10:10 pm, se dio la peor sorpresa de su vida… al ver que en su casa no quedaba ni una sola ventana o espejo.

- ¡Zatch¡Ven aquí! – gritó impaciente - ¡¿Se puede saber que rayos hiciste?!

- ¡Kiyo! – contestó alegremente el mamodo - ¡Te acabo de salvar de una maldición viviente!

Decir que Kiyomaro castigó a Zatch Bell duramente cuando se enteró que había sido presa de un correo cadena. Y su castigo fue uno muy original.

Kiyomaro obligó a Zatch a proveer de energía eléctrica a su casa toda la noche, para que pudiera navegar en Internet, a base de repetirle la grabación que decía "Zaker".


	6. Entremés

**Zatch Bell en la Red**

**Disclaimer (Renuncia):** La serie Zatch Bell no me pertenece. Le pertenece a Makoto Raiku, Toei Animation y Shougakukan. No creo que sería correcto que un no-Japonés poseyera la serie de Anime.

Todas las marcas registradas que aparecen aquí son propiedad de sus respectivos propietarios y dueños de Copyright.

No quiero parecer paranoico en este fic. La privacidad, la podemos cuidar de muchas maneras, sin embargo… aquí me permitiré esta exageración para darle algo de gracia al fic. Dejen Reviews.

**Entremés**

"_Laizzes faire, laizzes passer" (Dejar hacer, dejar pasar)_

_J.C Gournay_

Un entremés es una suerte de pieza jocosa entre algun acto de una obra dramática de mayor duración (En literatura española). Posteriormente se le llamaría Sainete.

Aunque este relato no pertenece al género dramático (Dudo que se pueda representar ante un escenario), nuestros protagonistas tienen algo muy importante que decirles.

- Vaya, vaya – decía Zatch – Kiyo… acabo de leer en esta web que el autor de este Fanfiction está muy ocupado últimamente.

**- **¿En serio¡Rayos¡Esperaba más acción¡No hemos tenido una sola batalla!

- Es verdad… no hemos tenido ninguna. ¡Que aburrido está esto! – se quejó Zatch.

- ¡Un momento! – exclamó Kiyomaro – No del todo… aquí dice que el autor no piensa hacer batallas, pero si nos hizo enojar con las calamidades de la red.

- ¡No hay batallas¡Que humano más común!

- ¡Te creó un e-mail¡No seas malagradecido!

- Pensándolo bien… ¡me demostró que me engañabas con Volcan 300¡Y eso lo pagarás Kiyo!

Zatch sacó el dispositivio donde tenía la grabación de "Zaker" y miró a Kiyomaro mientras lo activaba.

- Zatch… yo no haría… ¡Detente!

Que se maten entre ellos… eso no es mi problema. Para el curioso, el "mensaje" de la web que Zatch supuestamente vio era:

_**Hola a todos,**_

_**Por un tiempo no actualizaré el Fanfiction… lo siento, pero estoy terminando ciclo en la Universidad y ya no hay tiempo para escribir estas ficciones tan extrañas como graciosas. Ruego que me sepan disculpar.**_

_**No pienso que Zatch ni Kiyomaro luche una sola batalla… por ahora que se peleen entre ellos por la propia Internet. Y es que a veces, el mejor amigo… es el peor enemigo.**_

_**¡Gracias por su comprensión y dejen Reviews!**_

_**BrunoProg64.**_


	7. Hi5

**Zatch Bell en la Red**

**Disclaimer (Renuncia):** La serie Zatch Bell no me pertenece. Le pertenece a Makoto Raiku, Toei Animation y Shougakukan. No creo que sería correcto que un no-Japonés poseyera la serie de Anime.

Todas las marcas registradas que aparecen aquí son propiedad de sus respectivos propietarios y dueños de Copyright.

No quiero parecer paranoico en este fic. La privacidad, la podemos cuidar de muchas maneras, sin embargo… aquí me permitiré esta exageración para darle algo de gracia al fic. Dejen Reviews.

**Capítulo VI**

**(Hi5)**

A lo largo de la historia, el hombre ha tenido la necesidad de socializarse. "Ningún hombre puede vivir solo, sería un dios o una bestia si así fuera" decía Aristóteles. Fue cuando Zatch comenzó a seguir trayendo pescado del río… con el correspondiente vergonzoso incidente de quitarse la ropa para no mojarla, quizá porque no sabía plancharla o secarla, cuando a Kiyomaro se le ocurrió hacer que Zatch hiciera amigos por la red.

Pero eso de hacer amigos por la red es un arma de doble filo. Pueden crearse amigos, pero a la vez crearse enemigos o falsos amigos. Las posibilidades de la Internet son infinitas. Basta con decir que Zatch podía decir que era vegetariano y odiaba el pescado, y a menos que lo conocieran personalmente… si lo creerían.

Por eso a Kiyomaro se le ocurrió registrar el correo de Zatch en el servidor de para así poder relacionarlo con gente de todo el mundo.

- Mira Zatch… te he creado una cuenta en ¿Y eso que es Kiyo?

- Verás… es un sitio en el cual subes una imagen tuya, un perfil y la gente se une a tu red de "amigos" y te dejan comentarios. En otras palabras… una red social.

- ¿Podré hacer amigos?

- Por supuesto que sí…

Fue entonces cuando comenzó la titánica labor de Kiyomaro. Necesitaba información sobre Zatch en el perfil… y preguntarle a él… era un poco complicado, por su propia naturaleza de mamodo. Kiyomaro tenía que ser lo suficientemente precavido para que la información de Zatch parezca la de un humano algo desequilibrado y no la de un mamodo que lanzaba relámpagos. No existía ninguna cláusula en los términos de registro que indicara la aceptación de seres no humanos en el servidor.

Lo más complicado quizá fue responder las preguntas sobre Género, Fumador, Bebedor, Política y Religión. Sería más fácil dejarlas en blanco, pero Zatch le preguntó que significaba cada cosa. Le fue muy difícil a Kiyomaro explicarlo, porque… tanto la religión y la política son temas muy controversiales y difíciles de explicar a un mamodo de 6 años, que solo se dedica a comer pescado y lanzar relámpagos.

Luego de llenar esos datos y elegir una imagen para él, Kiyomaro se dedicó a crear una descripción. En este caso Zatch fue el que la escribió a pesar de que a Kiyomaro le pareció una mala idea.

- Kiyo… ¡Quiero escribir mi perfil¡La cuenta es mía¿O no? Quiero contarles a todos sobre mis aficiones y sobre lo buena persona que eres tú.

Kiyo se sonrojó. No solía recibir halagos… menos de un mamodo como Zatch.

- Esta bien… te dejaré copiarlo.

Zatch escribió en su perfil lo que se transcribe:

_**Edad:**__ 6 años._

_**Género: **__Masculino._

_**Ubicación: **__Japón._

_**Acerca de Mí:**__ Soy Zatch Bell y soy un mamodo que desea de todo corazón convertirse en un rey noble. Mi deseo cuando llegue a ser rey es derogar toda lucha que haga que los mamodos luchen entre ellos cada 1000 años. Soy un mamodo que quiere todo lo mejor para sus amigos. Detesto a los que controlan a sus amigos con la excusa del poder. Adoro el pescado y siempre voy al río a sacar uno. Tengo dos grandes amigos: Kiyomaro Takamine y Volcan 300._

_**Me Gustaría Conocer:**__ Amigos que sean leales, gente a la que le guste el pescado y derivados. También deseo conocer gente y/o mamodos que sepan sobre el libro de conjuros y el mundo mamodo._

_**Intereses:**__ ¡El pescado!, los juegos y sobre todo los conjuros. Busco hacerme más fuerte. Por supuesto que también me interesa conocer amigos._

_**Frase Favorita:**__ ¡Zaker!_

_**Idiomas:**__ Japonés._

A los pocos días comenzó a recibir invitaciones… y Zatch inocentemente las aceptó todas. Una vez que Kiyomaro le enseñó a subir fotografías, empezó a tomarse fotografías, ya sea corriendo, jugando con Volcan 300 e inclusive corriendo después de capturar el pescado. Los comentarios que recibió eran la mayoría de sorpresa. Nadie entendía porqué tenía una suerte de fisuras que recorrían de sus ojos hasta las comisuras de su boca.

Por su parte, al darse cuenta de las capacidades de video de Zatch decidió hacer grabaciones de lo mencionado anteriormente, es decir, videos de cuando jugaba con Volcan 300, cuando iba por pescado y algunos soliloquios para mejorar su dicción.

A las 4 semanas, sin embargo la alegría de Zatch se convirtió en dolor. Al intentar acceder a su cuenta de le apareció el siguiente mensaje:

_**Cuenta suprimida por razones morales y atentados contra las buenas costumbres.**_

Kiyomaro miró a Zatch y con una cara, quizá de comprensión le dijo suavemente:

- Zatch… no creo que debiste haber subido algunos videos, como los que te muestran cuando vas por el pescado. Algunos simplemente no lo entienden.


	8. Fansubs

**Zatch Bell en la Red**

**Disclaimer (Renuncia):** La serie Zatch Bell no me pertenece. Le pertenece a Makoto Raiku, Toei Animation y Shougakukan. No creo que sería correcto que un no-Japonés poseyera la serie de Anime.

Todas las marcas registradas que aparecen aquí son propiedad de sus respectivos propietarios y dueños de Copyright.

No quiero parecer paranoico en este fic. La privacidad, la podemos cuidar de muchas maneras, sin embargo… aquí me permitiré esta exageración para darle algo de gracia al fic. Dejen Reviews.

**Introducción**

La era de la privacidad terminó hace mucho… al menos para algunos. Ahora toda la información de nosotros circula por la red y grandes compañías las poseen. Nos ven… saben lo que hacemos… hasta puede decirse que nos controlan.

Zatch Bell, venido del mundo mamodo no conocía esa lucha sin cuartel que existe por la información de la gente, igual podemos decir de Kiyomaro (Kiyo, en la versión traducida), que a pesar de tener un alto coeficiente Intelectual, no sabía de la poca privacidad que hay hoy en día.

Pero hay algo de lo que todos estamos autorizados a saber… el Anime. Y estos dos, mamodo y humano se darían una gran sorpresa.

**Capítulo VII**

**(Fansubs)**

Hasta el momento, la vida de Zatch y Kiyomaro parece transcurrir de lo más normal, sin los sobresaltos que tuvieron en los primeros capítulos del relato. Sin embargo ese estado de letargo duraría poco tiempo.

Había un peligro que ellos aún no había contemplado del todo: Los Fansubs y las reacciones que habrían entre los fans de Konjiki no Gash Bell, con respecto a los cambios hechos por VIZ Media.

- ¡Mira Kiyo! – decía Zatch - ¡Encontré esta Web: Anime en Descarga Directa!

Zatch había encontrado la sección Anime en Descarga Directa de los Foros McAnime. Estaba sorprendido por la cantidad de entradas que veía en la lista.

- Mmm… - pensaba Kiyomaro - ¿Qué tal si eliges esta serie y la vemos? – decía mientras señalaba la serie Blood+.

Quizá Kiyomaro andaba algo flojo en lo que se refiere a Inglés, ya que no llegó a entender el verdadero significado de la palabra "Blood" (Sangre, en inglés).

- ¡Muy bien Kiyo! – le contestó Zatch - ¡Seguro será algo muy divertido!

Japón posee actualmente las mayores velocidades de descarga del mundo, un promedio de 60 MB/s en su conexiones mas rápidas, por lo que a Kiyomaro y Zatch no les demoró ni 10 minutos tener el primer capítulo de Blood+ en su disco duro.

- Bien Zatch… veámoslo…

(**Nota del Autor: **Lo que sigue es un spoiler del comienzo de Blood+. Si no deseas leerlo, no leas la sección marcada entre guiones. Para seguir con la historia, que te baste saber que Blood+ tiene un comienzo un poco macabro.)

**----- Inicio del Spoiler ------**

Al comienzo les gustó el tono de la canción "Aozora no Namida" (Lágrimas del Cielo Azul, en Japonés), aunque Zatch seguía sin saber a que se refería esa frase. Por otro lado se les fue toda la sonrisa cuando vieron a Saya Otonashi con su Katana matando a todos, tanto a civiles, militares y niños en plena guerra de Vietnam, en 1972.

Lo que había pasado es que a Saya, dormida en su letargo de 30 años, se le había obligado despertar a base de inyectarle la sangre de Hagi. Los resultados se fueron totalmente de control. Saya con su katana, asesinó tanto a los que la despertaron, a los civiles que estaban en aquel poblado, ya sean adultos, niños o ancianos sin excepción, al igual que los militares y los chiropteros.

Después de tan terrible matanza, Saya volvió a quedar dormida, para despertar en Japón.

**----- Fin del Spoiler -------**

Ante tanta violencia sin sentido, el pobre Zatch comenzó a llorar. Kiyomaro detuvo el Fansub, presa igualmente de un terror sin límites.

- Kiyooo – lloraba Zatch - ¡Dime que eso no pasó de verdad¡Cúanta gente… cuanta sangre… cuantas vidas! – dijo asustado y seguía llorando.

- Tranquilízate Zatch… no es real… así que no temas – decía Kiyomaro abrazándolo.

- ¡Pero los gritos… la sangre… todo se veía tan horrible¡Esa mujer no tenía alma!

Aunque muchos coincidan que Blood+ es una excelente serie… Kiyomaro no merecía haberle mostrado una serie tan violenta a un pobre niño como Zatch.

- Cálmate Zatch… buscaremos otra serie… tranquilízate.

Zatch abrazó a Kiyomaro por un buen rato y se tranquilizó. Lo que había sucedido es lo que vio lo asustó de gran manera.

Finalmente Kiyomaro regresó a la lista, pero esta vez consultó un diccionario antes de bajar series por sus títulos. Finalmente se detuvo ante una serie que le llamó la atención por el parecido con su mamodo: Konjiki no Gash Bell!

- ¿El dorado Gash Bell? – decía Kiyomaro al leer ese título. Ni se imaginó que esa serie era la que estaba viendo en YouTube, semanas antes.

En cuestión de minutos bajó el primer episodio y solamente con ver la Opening se sorprendió.

- ¡Ahhh! – se quejó Kiyomaro - ¡Ese soy yo¡No es justo¡Otra vez nos espían!

- ¡No puede ser! – se quejó Zatch - ¡Yo estoy metido en un maletín¿Acaso me grabas Kiyo?

- ¿Cómo puedo ser yo…?

Después de otro par de sobresaltos al volver a ver la escena de Zatch en la ventana, en el primer capítulo… Kiyomaro decidió cerrar el video.

- No volveré a ver Fansubs… ¡Nunca!

Sin embargo se asustó más cuando leyó el siguiente texto en la página de descargas:

_Me sorprende realmente la censura que ha efectuado VIZ Media contra la serie Konjiki no Gash Bell. Hay que aclarar que esta versión fansubbeada es íntegra y no tiene ningún elemento de censura. Con respecto a la versión de VIZ Media, la censura se manifiesta en una eliminación radical de los desnudos, las escenas picantes y sobre todo la canción de Folgore: __**"Chichi wo Moge"**__ (Tentando los pechos) fue cambiada a un ridículo __**"Hey, hey Let's Dance All Day"**__ (Hey, hey, ven a bailar todo el día). Además mencionar los cambios de texto en Japonés a Inglés y la eliminación de la Sangre._


	9. Chats

**Zatch Bell en la Red**

**Disclaimer (Renuncia):** La serie Zatch Bell no me pertenece. Le pertenece a Makoto Raiku, Toei Animation y Shougakukan. No creo que sería correcto que un no-Japonés poseyera la serie de Anime.

Todas las marcas registradas que aparecen aquí son propiedad de sus respectivos propietarios y dueños de Copyright.

No quiero parecer paranoico en este fic. La privacidad, la podemos cuidar de muchas maneras, sin embargo… aquí me permitiré esta exageración para darle algo de gracia al fic. Dejen Reviews.

**Capítulo VIII**

**(Chats)**

En muchos países, algunos medios irresponsables hacen creer a la gente que la Internet es la culpable de todas las desgracias. Realmente no es así, parte de la culpa es de los propios usuarios.

Digo esto, porque Kiyomaro tuvo la mala idea de mostrarle a Zatch Bell los servicios de Chat. Pero es casi evidente afirmar que si Zatch no soportó un Fansub de Blood+ o cualquier otra serie así… no se podría saber si soportaría los chats, donde gente de toda condición suele estar.

- Mira Zatch… este es un programa llamado mIRC.

- ¿mIRC? – se preguntó Zatch – Una vez me contaron que servía para chatear…

- ¡¿Cómo lo sabes?! – se sorprendió Kiyomaro – Acaso es que…

- ¡Sii! – le respondió Zatch Bell - ¡Fue Volcan 300¡El me lo enseñó!

- Definitivamente algo anda mal en ti – le contestó Kiyomaro. ¿Acaso no sabía Zatch que Volcan 300 era un fraude? Al menos por el artículo de la Wikipedia…

Dicho lo anterior se dispuso a coger a Volcan 300. Entonces fue cuando ocurrió lo inesperado.

- ¡Por favor Kiyo¡Por favor¡Hazme a mí lo que quieras¡No a Volcan 300¡No te ha hecho nada!

La forma en la que Zatch lo dijo, conmovió a Kiyomaro de tal forma, que dejó a Volcan 300 libre. Solamente miró a Zatch y le dijo:

- Seguiremos con lo nuestro.

- Muy bien Kiyo.

- Como te decía… abres el mIRC y eliges el servidor a conectarte. Elegiremos el Servidor _JapanPeople_.

(**Nota del Autor:** Como todos presuponen ya… el Servidor no existe realmente).

- Muy bien – contestó Zatch – Pero sale una larga lista de… ¿canales¿Qué hago?

- Mira Zatch… esto es la Red IRC (Internet Relay Chat). Tienes que ser muy cuidadoso al elegir un canal. Un canal es un lugar done la gente se pone a conversar mediante el teclado… pero sólo del tema que está indicado. Si te sales del tema… te botan del canal.

- Entiendo Kiyo… debo seguirles la corriente. ¿O no?

- Así es Zatch… se ve que aprendes rápido.

Fue así como Kiyomaro le enseñó a Zatch los principios del IRC. Lo problemático era que Zatch siempre se las ingeniaba para tener algún problema… y sí que los tendría.

El mamodo eligió el canal #friends-mqv sin imaginar lo que encontraría dentro. Se transcribe el texto de la ventana de diálogos:

_gashbell12 se ha unido a la conversación _

_Kingour: Hola gashbell12_

_Gashbell12: Hola a todos_

_Kamiyama21¿Haz pasado por el trance de manipular a tus amigos?_

_Kingour: Por lo general sí… suelen hacer todo lo que les pido…_

_Gashbell12¿Cómo se atreven a decir esas cosas?_

_Kamiyama21: No te des de santo gashbell12. Sabes que en la manipulación está todo el poder._

_Kingour: Seguro tus amigos te obligan a todo…_

_Gashbell12: No entienden… mis amigos me quieren mucho… yo no se que tienen ustedes… pero no tienen alma._

_Kingour: No me hagas reír gashbell12… seguro que tienes cosas malas en la cabeza._

_gashbell12 fue expulsado de la sala _

Tal parece que Zatch se había unido a un canal equivocado. Y lo que dijo Kiyomaro era cierto… se salió de tema y por eso lo botaron de la sala.

Así siguió chateando el mamodo todo ese rato. A cada sala que entraba no duraba mucho tiempo ya que era expulsado por salirse de tema. En lo general Zatch quería demostrarles a todos los del IRC lo buenos que eran sus amigos y hablarles sobre Volcan 300. Era justamente ese tópico el que hacía que su expulsión de las salas sea rápida.

Quizá lo peor fue cuando Zatch ingresó a los canales que se habían creado entre los alumnos de la escuela de Kiyomaro. Los comentarios eran desde lo más simple hasta lo más grotesco… ya sea contra Kiyomaro y/o Zatch Bell. Uno de esos comentarios era:

_Kazama31: Ese Kiyomaro es un idiota… solamente por tener un CI mas elevado que nosotros… ¡maldita la hora en la que apareció el mamodo para complementarlo!_

_Kyoko51: Podemos secuestrarlo…_

_Kaoru88¿A Zatch?_

_Kazama31: No creo… es muy "eléctrico"_

_Kyoko51: A Kiyomaro… y darle esas pastillas para olvidar. ¡Lo volveríamos loco!_

_Kaoru88: Pero no olvidemos el mamodo… se volvería loco._

_Kyoko51: No te preocupes… hay una solución._

_Kazama31: Por lo visto… sin el dueño… ¡No hace nada!_

_Kyoko51: O nos vestimos de materiales no conductores…_

Zatch Bell creyó todo lo que leía. No se dio cuenta que estos 3 nicks desahogaban su furia en el IRC. Kiyomaro tuvo problemas en su colegio… no por sus "captores" si no por todos los desastres que Zatch hizo para intentar "protegerlo".


	10. Redes P2P

**Zatch Bell en la Red**

**Disclaimer (Renuncia):** La serie Zatch Bell no me pertenece. Le pertenece a Makoto Raiku, Toei Animation y Shougakukan. No creo que sería correcto que un no-Japonés poseyera la serie de Anime.

Todas las marcas registradas que aparecen aquí son propiedad de sus respectivos propietarios y dueños de Copyright.

No quiero parecer paranoico en este fic. La privacidad, la podemos cuidar de muchas maneras, sin embargo… aquí me permitiré esta exageración para darle algo de gracia al fic. Dejen Reviews.

**Capítulo IX**

**(Redes P2P)**

Todos conocemos lo que es una red P2P, para el que no, podemos definir como P2P a una red en la que se hacen intercambios de archivos de todo tipo, ya sean musicales, video, texto y demás. La industria siempre ha estado furiosa porque estas aplicaciones de la Red amenazan su negocio y quieren instaurar una era de compartir sin límites.

(Nota del Autor: Disculpen si empiezo con una reflexión… es que debía decirlo antes de continuar)

Era de mañana en casa de Kiyomaro. Aunque el joven lector del libro rojo aún no se levantaba por lo pesado del sueño que tenía… el ruido del tecleo lo despertó.

- Ah… - se quejó Kiyomaro, bostezando - ¿Qué es ese ruido?

Mientras se frotaba los ojos para poder ver mejor, el ruido del tecleo siguió incrementado.

- Ese ruido… - volvió a bostezar – acaso es de… - su cara cambió al ver a Zatch pegado en el monitor - ¡Zatch Bell¡Estás desde tan temprano en la Internet¿Estás loco o que?

- Buenos días Kiyo – contestó Zatch – Son las 10:30 AM.

- ¿¡Las 10:30 AM!? – exclamó Kiyomaro - ¿Y porqué no me levantaste?

- Es que… esta viendo este programa…

Kiyomaro se acercó furtivamente a la pantalla. Lo que veía era a Zatch usando el programa Ares. Esta buscando datos que se llamaran como él.

- ¿Zatch? – dijo Kiyomaro - ¿Se puede saber porque rayos buscas tu nombre?

- Porque encontré esta canción que suena muy graciosa – contestó Zatch. Acto seguido eligió la canción y toda la habitación se inundó del sonido de Chichi wo Moge (En su versión íntegra).

Quizá a Kiyomaro le debió haber escandalizado la letra de esa canción y sabiendo lo que significaba eso de Chichi wo Moge (Manosear los pechos, según Wikipedia), apagó los parlantes furtivamente.

- ¡Jamás vuelvas a poner esa canción tan alto!

- ¿Porqué Kiyo? – preguntó Zatch - ¿Acaso eres un extremista o un "antiguo"?

Con esa respuesta Kiyomaro se convenció de que Zatch no era tan inocente como pensaba.

- Zatch… no creo que debas estar en esa red P2P…

- Sé lo que me vas a decir – contestó Zatch – "No soy capaz de entender lo que es una red P2P pero te lo voy a explicar" – continuó Zatch imitando la voz de Kiyomaro – No te preocupes… sí se lo que es una Red P2P, lo leí en Internet.

- Así que no eres tan inocente como pensé… - dijo Kiyomaro riéndose – De todos modos… probemos que sale si buscamos tu nombre.

Los resultados llenaron la pantalla y fue cuando una gran lista de archivos con .jpg y .avi aparecieron de primeros. Zatch Bell los descargó haciéndoles clicks como un comprador compulsivo. Los archivos estuvieron en 10 minutos en el disco duro. No por nada Japón tiene las conexiones de Internet más rápidas del mundo.

Pero nada es perfecto… y lo que se veía en las imágenes eran tomas de Kiyomaro, su escuela, Zatch Bell, sus amigos y hasta tomas de su madre y padre.

- ¡No es posible¡Me espían! – se quejó Kiyomaro - ¡Ya no tenemos privacidad¡El Gran Hermano nos vigila!

- No desvaríes Kiyo – le dijo Zatch – Veamos que son estos videos tan extraños.

Jamás debió haber preguntado. Los videos eran algo realmente extraño y repugnante para Kiyomaro y Zatch. Básicamente eran mezclas de situaciones extrañas y cómicas, dispuestas de tal forma que parecían ofensivas. En corta palabras un AMV cómico, al ritmo de Chichi wo Moge, lo que causó las iras de Kiyomaro.

- ¡¿Pero que clase de tonterías son estas?! – gritó Kiyomaro - ¿Qué es lo que falta¿Hentai¿Yaoi¿Yuri?

Y al abrir Zatch los videos restantes… la pregunta de Kiyomaro se respondió por si sola. Efectivamente… algunos videos Flash que mostraban algo de lo anterior. Como habrían logrado montar esos videos… era difícil de explicar.

- ¡¿Cómo es posible que tú… Zatch Bell… estuvieras haciendo…?! – al ver lo que iba a decir cerró la boca presuroso. No soportaba el Yaoi que aparecía antes sus ojos - ¡Cambia Zatch¡Quita ese video!

El siguiente era peor… una escena Hentai en toda regla.

- ¡No puede ser! – se quejó Zatch - ¡Ponygon haciendo eso¡El mundo está corrupto¡Quizá el mundo mamodo no esta tan mal!

Al cambiar el video la cosa empeoró más aún. Yuri… y del bueno:

- ¡Ahhh¡Suszume¡Con el libro de matemáticas! – Kiyomaro quería taparse los ojos pero algo no lo dejaba - ¡No puede ser¡Sherry¡Tu tambien¡Cambia el video Zatch¡Hazlo yaaa!

Felizmente para ambos ya no habían más videos que mostrar. La experiencia de Zatch y Kiyomaro con las redes P2P no fue de lo mejor. Kiyomaro les comenzó a tener terror.


	11. Demanda y Epílogo

**Zatch Bell en la Red**

**Disclaimer (Renuncia):** La serie Zatch Bell no me pertenece. Le pertenece a Makoto Raiku, Toei Animation y Shougakukan. No creo que sería correcto que un no-Japonés poseyera la serie de Anime.

Todas las marcas registradas que aparecen aquí son propiedad de sus respectivos propietarios y dueños de Copyright.

No quiero parecer paranoico en este fic. La privacidad, la podemos cuidar de muchas maneras, sin embargo… aquí me permitiré esta exageración para darle algo de gracia al fic. Dejen Reviews.

**Capítulo X**

**(Demanda y Epílogo)**

Después de tamaña experiencia con las redes P2P, Kiyomaro escribió algunos panfletos que comenzó a colocar en su escuela. En lo general eran panfletos anti-P2P fundados en el horror que había pasado Kiyomaro al ver el controversial material sobre sus amigos y él en las redes P2P.

Los panfletos decían algo así:

_**¡Deja las Redes P2P¡Deja de alimentar la malicia del mundo!**_

_Este mundo está mal. Guerras de todo tipo lo azotan, pero quizá la guerra más cruenta es la guerra de la ignorancia. Miles descargan dudosos contenidos a sus ordenadores a través de Redes P2P que lo único que hacen es retorcer las mentes sanas y disminuir los Coeficientes de Inteligencia a niveles por debajo de lo normales. Si en realidad amas tu cuerpo y tu mente… ¡Deja las redes P2P¡Por el bien de todos nosotros!_

_Kiyomaro Takamine_

A la hora del almuerzo se oyeron gritos que resonaron por todo el plantel. Era la reacción de los amigos de Kiyomaro al leer sus panfletos.

- ¡Kiyomaro¿Dónde está tu dignidad¡Soportamos a la escuela y a tí¡No nos quites lo que nos da sustento en el mundo!

- Bueno… yo no quería… ofenderlos.

- Seguro eres un pervertido que entró y bajo Hentai…. ¡No te las des de puritano ahora!

- ¡No sé de que me hablan! – les contestó Kiyomaro. Era obvio que no quería que nadie se enterara de lo que pasó con los videos.

Justo cuando las cosas se ponían color de hormiga… algo extraño ocurrió.

- Oye Kiyo – dijo Zatch, apareciendo de repente - ¿Porqué todos te miran tan mal?

- ¿Quién es ese niño¡Kiyomaro¡Explícate!

Y después de lo dicho… los airados estudiantes comenzaron a perseguir a Kiyomaro con ánimos de pegarle. En su alocada carrera, Kiyomaro decía:

- ¡Zatch!, debemos usar el Zaker para huir…

- ¿Estás seguro¿Y si los matas?

- ¡No hay ese peligro! Además… si nos alcanzan… ¡Será el fin para los dos¿Quieres terminar tu vida así?

- ¡No Kiyo¡Jamás! – Zatch se puso decidido - ¡Prepárate!

- ¡Muy bien!... A la cuenta de 3: 1… 2… y 3… ¡Zaker!

El mamodo lanzó un rayo que atontó a todos los que perseguían a Kiyomaro y que a la vez provocó daños y perjuicios al plantel. Aún así Kiyomaro logró su objetivo… logró salvarse de la furia de sus compañeros.

**Epilogo:**

- Ufff – suspiró Kiyomaro – Nos salvamos por poco… el problema será que tendré que pagar los daños que le provoqué a la escuela.

En ese momento parpadeó la pantalla. Zatch Bell había recibido un e-mail.

- Mira Kiyo – dijo Zatch mientras abría el mail. Es un mensaje del autor del FanFiction.

Por unos minutos se dedicaron a leer el mensaje. De repente la cara de sorpresa los invadió.

- ¡Ya no actualizará el FanFiction¡Me alegro… no tenía nada de acción¿Pero porqué lo hará?

Unas cuantas líneas leídas resolvieron el misterio.

- ¡Que ya no puede hacerlo porque se dejará de transmitir la serie Zatch Bell en su país¡Eso no es justo¿Y los Fansubs?

- Aquí dice que no tiene el ancho de banda suficiente para descargar – contestó Zatch.

- Bueno… hasta aquí llegamos entonces… en este Fanfiction.

El email que recibieron decía:

_**Me veo obligado a terminar este Fanfiction. Lamentablemente en Julio de 2007, Cartoon Network dejó de transmitir Zatch Bell, dejándolo en el episodio 52. Sería bueno esperar hasta que lo reanuden.**_

_**Si alguno se pregunta porqué no puedo bajar la serie de Internet… es bien sencillo. No tengo el ancho de banda necesario para eso.**_

_**¡Gracias por leer hasta aquí y dejen reviews!**_

_**BrunoProg64**_


End file.
